Harriet Hockaday
Harriet is the mother of Cyrus, and a character of the first Phantasmagoria game. Role in game Harriet is first met after her son, Cyrus, pleads for Adrienne to help her. Adrienne will use a rope to help her out of being stuck in the floorboards of the barn's loft. After thanking Adrienne for her assistance, Harriet will beg her not to kick them off the estate as they have no home, and she convinces Adrienne to let her and her son help them around the estate. Harriet will also read Adrienne's palm, explaining that she is a clairvoyant. After visiting Malcom, Adrienne can give the tarot cards that she finds in Marie's room. Excitedly, she will give a tarot reading to Adrienne. Telling her she is the "Fool" card and surrounded by the other energy cards, two of which will help her while the other four cards- The Tower, The Hanged Man, The Devil, and Death- will bring horrifying revelations. Harriet then tells Adrienne that she will eventually have to fight against evils, and her reading is the first outside hint that Adrienne will have troubles to deal with directly with Don. Later, Harriet will send Cyrus to retrieve Adrienne for a seance in the barn. While she seems to be faking her clairvoyance at first, Harriet becomes possessed and spews green slime from her mouth, where the spirit of the good Zoltan Carnovasch will plead for Adrienne to find an evil entity called "The Dragon". Later in the story, Adrienne visits the barn, where she can find Harriet and Cyrus packing their belongings. Harriet will tell Adrienne that they're leaving because of a great evil along with being threatened by Don to be 'hung from the rafters' should they stay on the grounds. She also urges Adrienne to leave. During the chase with the insane Don, Adrienne can run to the passageway and into the theatre hall where she can find Don sitting in the front row of the seats with a "wig" of Harriet's hair, Adrienne will then turn around discover Harriet's dead body, gruesomely scalped. Harriet is the second last person in the game to be found dead. Appearance Harriet is a short woman with white skin and white curly hair to her shoulders. She appears to be in her late forties to fifties. She is always seen wearing a grey line-square patterned sweater and black pants with black boots. Her most notable piece of clothing is her red gnome hat. During the seance, she dresses in colorful clothing, reminiscent of the fortune teller machine in the reception area of the mansion. Personality Described by Adrienne as a "windbag", Harriet is shown to be domineering over her son, Cyrus, and can be agitated very easily by him. She is outspoken, and she endears herself quickly to Adrienne. Harriet is also very invested in the supernatural, which plays against the skeptical Adrienne at many points in the story. Notes *Along with Cyrus, if the player takes certain actions before the final chapter, Harriet's fate is undetermined, as her corpse can be avoided. It is not stated whether or not this changes her fate in the story. *The actress who portrays Harriet (V. Joy Lee) also has a small part in Phantasmagoria: A Puzzle of Flesh as a mental patient that appears once or twice in the story. There is no connection to the character of Harriet that is expressed, however. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Phantas I)